


Night in the Desert

by fairykaine



Series: Short and Sweet (Fluff Collection) [3]
Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE I MADE CHARACTERS SUFFER AHAHAHAHAHA, F/M, Fluff, Fluff with Angst, Nier Automata Spoilers, Spoilers, fluff/angst, ow the feels, this fic has spoilers!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 12:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairykaine/pseuds/fairykaine
Summary: 2B and 9S settle down for a camp, since it's nighttime and they can't return to the Bunker.9S teaches 2B about camping. Feels ensue.





	Night in the Desert

**Author's Note:**

> this fic has MASSIVE spoilers for NieR: Automata! if u dont care or have played already, read on!

“So, you’ve never done this, 2B?”

The two YorHA units sat on big rocks, near a fire they made, which crackled and grew stronger.

The android shook her head. “No. I’ve never heard of this… camping.” She stretched out the word a bit awkwardly, but managed to pronounce it correctly. “Why are we doing this? It’s pointless.”

“Well, we’re too far from a transporter, and it’s pitch black. While we can see in the dark, I’d rather not walk across an entire desert to get to there. I already contacted 21O, she authorized it, so long as we don’t get killed.” 9S yawns and stretches his arms. “It feels relaxing, being in the open doors like this.”

“Don’t forget, 9S. We’re in an area filled with machines. We can’t afford to be reckless with this.. Camping. What the hell is it anyways?”

2B looks at him, with an expression he can’t read. 9S quickly pulls up something on his monitor. “U-um… Camping! Humans used to do it a lot. They’d get away from their homes and go on an extended period in shelter such as tents, a caravan, or a motorhome. They’d do lots of activities while there… such as roasting food called ‘marshmallows’... They look pretty yummy. They’d make a treat popular to that custom, called… 9S struggled to read the word. “S’mores. According to this, they’d take sweets called… ‘graham crackers,’ ‘chocolate’, and those marshmallows, and squish them together.” He showed 2B the image of the delicacy. “Doesn’t that look great?”

2B bristles. “It looks far too sugary.” 

9S breathes a sigh. “It looks pretty good. If only we had the materials on the Bunker to make them, instead of those gritty bread rations.” He swipes, clearing the monitor from the sky. “Ah, well. All we can do is wait for morning to come, then we can cross the desert and head back to the Bunker. I need a bath!”

“How many times must I tell you? Androids don’t  _ need  _ to bathe. It doesn’t matter whether we’re clean or dirty, so long as get out job done.”

“Yeah, yeah,” 9S said, slipping into his verbal tic.

“One affirmation will suffice,” 2B replied, saying those words 210 said  _ so damn often. _

If he knew 2B would’ve seen it, he would’ve rolled his eyes. 

The two sat in more silence, the fire crackling as they looked around the vast desert, 9S pulling up a monitor to continue reading the data on the human custom, camping.

2B stretched her own arms. “9S…” she began. 

“Yeah, 2B?” 

“...Tell me more.”

“Huh?”

“Tell me more data about this…  _ camping. _ ” she stretched it out awkwardly again, making a face as she did. 

9S grinned. “Ok, so…” he pulled it up and began to read. “It’s a recreational activity, humans did it for fun. In addition to s’mores, some of them would roast meat over the fire, cooking them and then eating them.” He swiped to the next screen. “Here’s the history behind it, but I’m sure that’s boring, yeah?”

2B just fixed a dead look on him. “Tell me about the types.” 

“Um.. the most common are backpacking and social camping…” 9S swiped, but he had hit the end. “There’s not a lot of data on this, which is weird. We usually have ample info on humans and their ways… If my pod wasn’t in repair, I would ask it, and your pod isn’t a scanner type pod.” 9S shrugs. “Can’t be helped. It’s getting pretty late, though…”

“9S?” 2B suddenly piped up after a moment of quiet. 

“Yeah?”

She finally,  _ finally _ lets a small smile slip. “Thanks. That was quite interesting.” 

While 9S found it a bit out of character for her, he… felt a small joy from it, and gave her a smile as well.

“Should I take the first shift?” She was all back to professionalism. Cool, collected 2B was back, and her smile dropped. 

9S’s smile dropped too. “Sure. Wake me up when it’s around… he checked the time. “4 am, since it’s around midnight right now.” He goes to the small cave in in the rocks, which is mostly why they set down there for the night. “Don’t forget to wake me up!” he waves, then goes inside, makes himself comfortable, then puts himself on sleep mode.

 

2B looks at the boy, soft, asleep, small….

She didn’t want it to happen again. She knew what was going to happen. 

 

He was going to die, worst of all, by her hands. 

 

And she dreaded it, she hated it, she wished it would go away, that it didn’t happen every damn time, but… He always managed to do it. Hack into her and make her  _ feel _ things for him… make her smile and laugh and feel… happy. She always tried to resist it, resist the feelings, resist the emotions, repress it, shove it away, but…

The flowers of emotion always ended up growing and blooming inside her, and there was nothing she could do about it. So she watched, she watched the skies and the desert, all while dreading the future.

Eventually, she came over to check on her partner, who was sound asleep, with a peaceful half smile on his face, looking relaxed, and…

 

2B couldn’t look at him anymore. She couldn’t look at the face she was inevitably going to choke to death. 

 

So she turned away, but not before softly whispering..

 

“Sleep well, Nines.”

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always appreciated, as this is my first work in this fandom! 
> 
> my writing blog is writerleen.tumblr.com!


End file.
